HETALIA:TRUTH,DARE,OR SUFFER
by GermanGal892
Summary: My first fic. YAY! -  Hope you like it. All comments accepted. In fact leave truths/dares and ask to be a host/hostess in comments. plz read. Keep things T please, os like a 14 year old can read this.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone who was polite enough to read my first fic(btw don't expect good summaries because I am not good at them). I figured that I kick things off with a little show I like to call HETALIA: TRUTH, DARE, OR SUFFER. Rules for our guests are simple. The truth or dare must be done. If refuse to do so suffering will occur. For example if our German brothers did not answer the truth or do the dare they could not have beer for a week. Another rule is that suffering can occur only three times in a row. If exceed those three times three more dare will be required. That is all for our guests. For you people sending truths and dares there are a couple simple rules. One: all yaoi truth and dares may be sent but only one yaoi truth/dare may be sent per reader meaning that you cannot send a yaoi truth/dare twice or more. Two: truths/dares must be kept within reasonable bounds because I am not rating this "M." That is all. Oh and by the way I am going to need hostesses/hosts. I only need a nickname, what you look like, skills, and likes/dislikes just so that it is easy to work with you. _Danke_. Sample below.

Hi I am GermanGal892, but I would prefer to be called GG. I have mid-length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, short and skinny, wearing comfy jeans, a T-shirt, and my black boots. I can shoot a gun and a bow, bake/cook, punch/kick hard, and use construction equipment. I like Germany, Canada, Hungry, cooking, reading. I dislike the Bad Touch Trio, Iggy's cooking, meanies, and pervs.

Something along the lines of that. Will start when I get a few truths/dares and hostesses/hosts. See ya then.


	2. easy day

EEEPPPPP! MY SECOND CHAPTER! *Takes deep breath* Ok. I'm better now. There is not much to this chapter, but we will be meeting our contestants and TWO WICKIDLY AWESOME HOSTESSES.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. If I did things would be WAY different.

**ON WITH THE SHOW! (Eats popcorn)**

GG: Hi everyone I'm GermanGal892 but please call me GG. Anyways. Welcome to HETALIA: TRUTH, DARE, OR SUFFER. Today is going to be an easy day for our contestants. Wait a sec. Where are all the countries? Oh yeah. *Claps hands and all countries appear* Yay! Everyone is here.

Everyone but me: What?

GG: Welcome to my oversized backyard where our show will take place. (I have a good few acres of property) This will also be where everyone will be camping. It can also double as a shooting range.

England: Pardon me love, but what show, and who are you?

GG: My Hetalia truth or dare show. Here are the rules for everyone. *Gives everyone a paper with the rules* Oh and I am the Hetalia obsessed, butt kicking, gun shooting, yaoi hating, infamous GG and I am going to be your host.

Prussia: Ugh. Why now though? I mean really. First, I am drinking beer while West was training and now we are here.

GG: Hey. That reminds me. *Claps hands and a metal box with a lock appears* everyone who is carrying any kind of weapon must put them into this metal box. So who's first to give up first? Oh and you can keep one small item for self-defense.

Germany: Fine. *Puts three guns and a knife into the box*

GG: YAY! MEIN FAVORITE COUNTRY IS AWESOME! *Germany turns red after this* Say nothing Prussia or you get to demonstrate suffering. *Prussia is quiet*

Switzerland and Liechtenstein: *put huge amount if weapons that are mainly Switzerland's into the box*

Everyone else with weapons: *do the same thing as the other three countries*

TWEET TWEET!

GG: LOOK! IT'S GILBIRD! AND HE HAS LETTERS! *Takes letters and skims over both* Oh yeah. Hey everyone we have two new hostesses. Their names are Middle and Rainbow. Middle will be first.

Name- Between or Middle (whichever you prefer)  
>Height- short<br>Hair - light brown, short layered with side bangs  
>eyes- sky blue<br>Clothes- converse, black skinny jeans, striped red and black long sleeve shirt. Heart shaped necklace.  
>Personality- Shy, reserved but warms up to people quickily. Acts crazy around friends but is still quiet.<br>Also i love weapons like guns, knives, sword and my bow.  
>Favorite characters- Switzerland, Prussia, and UsUk<p>

Welcome to the crew Middle.

Middle: *appears from nowhere* YAY! Thank-you GG.

GG: Your welcome. *Hugs Middle*

Middle: Umm. Can I read this letter? Please.

GG: Go right ahead.

Middle: YAY!

**Hi! I'd like to be a hostess, so here goes!**

**Hi, I'm grumpyrainbow, but I like to just be called Rainbow, or Rainie. I have shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. I am short and curvy (kinda. Okay not really, but I'm getting there! : D). I will laugh at any joke, even if it's bad. I love to draw, read, write and use sarcasm. I am obsessed with Narwhals. My fav characters are America, Liechtenstein, and Belarus, and my least favorite characters are... I just realized I love every character. I am also really perverted (just by what I say, not in my actions) and I love to show people funny pictures on my phone.**

**Well, I hope this was enough, and I hope I become a hostess! :))**

GG: YAY! OUR SECOND HOSTESS!

Rainbow: *appears from nowhere* who wants to see some crazy pics on my phone?

GG: Hi Rainbow. *Hugs Rainbow* Now that we are all here let's set-up camp. All girls go on the left, Axis will be closest to the forest in the center, Allied Forces will be on the right, and all other countries can spread out on the other side. Your tent to set-up will have you flag except for us hostesses. Everyone will also be given a small crate, a sleeping bag, and a pillow. *Hands two tents to Middle and Rainbow*

Middle: Yay! Mine is the color of my eyes. *Holds up a sky blue tent*

Rainbow: MINE IS A RAINBOW!

GG: And mine is awesome camo.

Everyone including hostesses: *pitch-up tents*

~Short break to speed things up~

GG: Well since all the tents are up its time for the cook out.

America: Dude. That is awesome. Awesome enough for a HERO.

GG: I can't believe that I am still in the US. Anyways. I got lots of food. Burgers, pasta, kraut, beer batter fish, tortias, yuen xio (dumplings), and everyone else's favorites. For drinks I have tea (hot and iced), soda, beer, wine, and vodka. (I don't know how I got the alcohol) So dig in.

Everyone: *grabs food, drink, and find a spot under pavilion*

Hostesses: *find seats with Axis and start nomming happily* YUMMY!

GG: Germany, is my cooking good? I worked UBBER hard.

Germany: *nods because mouth is full*

GG: Japan? Italy? Is it good?

Japan and Italy: *nod*

Middle: NOMMY!

Rainbow: *is to busy eating*

GG: Hey Italy.

Italy: Ve~ Yes GG.

GG: Can I try a sip of wine?

Rainbow: Is that a good idea GG?

Middle: Can you handle alcohol?

GG: I am a combination of Irish and German. I think I can hold down a little bit of alcohol.

Japan: I advise against it, but it is your decision.

Germany: Hey. If she is part German then she should be able to hold it down.

GG: _Danke_. So. Please.

Italy: Ve~ Ok I guess. *Hands over wine glass*

GG: Thank-you. *Takes sip*

~Two glasses later~

GG: *hiccup* Am I the only one who thinks that Romano is annoying?

(Drunk) Romano: Perché piccola cagna.

GG: Bastardo.

Romano: Tu sei un po 'cagna ass cazzo.

GG: Grrrrrr. *Starts to black out*

Middle: I thought that you could hold your drinks down GG.

Rainbow: Lets worry about that later. First lets get her to her tent. Would someone please help me?

Hungry: I got her. *Carries GG to tent*

Middle: I think that we should stop for the day.

Rainbow: Agreed.

Middle: Bye everyone.

Rainbow: Bye.

GG: *yells over from tent* Bye. *Hiccup*

GG: *drunken sway* did I do well? Let me know.

**Rainbow: Germany, I thought you said that she would be able to hold the wine down.**

**Middle: Yeah. * Starts chasing Germany with Hungary's frying pan***

**Italy: (is supporting Romano) Ve~ I hate it when you get drunk.**

**Rainbow: By the way. What did GG and Romano say to each other?**

**Italy: I don't like to swear.**

**Rainbow: O_O. Bye everyone. **


End file.
